High School Mayhem
by Reality Is Elusive
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if all your favourite characters were thrown into a modern day highschool together? Love, betrayal, friendship and above all chaos. ON HIATUS BECAUSE I LOST INSPIRATION. WILL WRITE MORE WHEN I FIND A NEW MUSE.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone, I'm Mel. This is the first fan fic I've ever written so be nice ok. I actually didn't write most of this chapter; celticas did, and asked me to finish the story for her, as she's going travelling for quite some time without internet access. I'll put in an author's note to mark where her writing ends and mine begins. So have fun reading and Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Traci Harding owns anything from this fan fic that you recognise from the books, not me, and id haven't yet found a way to steal them off her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ione, wait for me" Katren called out to her best friend as she hurried down the school corridor. Not watching where she was going she ran head long in to a tall well defined girl with long golden blonde hair that fell in a plait to her waste with a shimmering gleam. "I am so sorry; it's just like me to run in to someone like that." Katren stammered.

Katren hurriedly picked up her books and got ready to run after her friend when a slightly accented voice spoke up. "I'm sorry but do you know where the office is my brother and I just started at the school and we are quite lost?"

Only then did Katren notice that there was a boy a few years older the girl standing slightly behind the girl she had run in to. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes and a dimple on his chin. "I am heading that way so just follow me. My name's Katren, by the way." Katren smiled at the brother and sister.

The siblings exchanged a glance and then the blonde youth nodded and they followed Katren up the hall back the way they had come. As they walked Katren pointed out the different rooms and the different corridors and told them where this and that hallway led to. When they got to the office Katren decided to stay with them because she needed to inquire about one of her elective classes.

"Ah, you two must be Tory and Brian Alexander?" The receptionist exclaimed as the small group walked in. "Yes we are. We got told to come here to pick up our timetables and class lists." Brian spoke up for the first time. The receptionist ruffled trough a large stack of paper and apparently found what she was looking for when she exclaimed and beckoned the two over to her while Katren waited meekly in the doorway. "Here you go Tory, this is your class list and Brian, this is yours." The receptionist said as she handed them each a small pile of paper. Brian looked over Tories shoulder to see what classes she had. "Yes we have tae-kwon-do together and kick-boxing." Brian exclaimed with delight.

"Y... you two are in tae-kwon-do AND kick-boxing?" Katren asked shyly, she wasn't feeling as comfortable around these two now that she knew that in seconds flat they could have her unconscious on the floor or even dead.

"Katren you are looking slightly pale are you ok?" Tory inquired.

"You just don't look the type to be in to martial arts and that sort of stuff." Katren stammered.

**A/N**: Everything after this point is my writing. Everything was celticas'

Tory laughed "Oh, I get it, your thinking 'wow, they can fight, that's kinda intimidating', right? Don't worry, we get that a lot. I've only ever killed one person, and it was 'cause he wouldn't stop hitting on me"

Katren paled even more, reaching a shade of white Tory and Brian hadn't thought possible of human skin. "You _k-k-killed _a guy? Just for hitting on you? Um, I think I just heard my friend calling, I have to go" She was panicking, and trying to get away, and knew it was obvious, but this was a very morbid topic for a first meeting.

Brian laughed, and for the first time spoke to Katren "Don't worry, she's just kidding around. You think guys hit on a girl like this" he said, pointing to his sister, "when there are girls like you around" he finished, winking to Katren as Tory punched him lightly on the arm. Katren noticed that his voice was deep and rich, his very slight accent warm and inviting. Some of her colour came flooding back to her face.

"Oh I'm kinda embarrassed I got that freaked out" Katren laughed, and continued on to say "Well if you guys have kickboxing and tae-kwon-do today" she paused, waiting for confirmation, which she got in a nod from Brian "then we'd best go get you guys uniforms, you can't do either in those clothes" looking at Tory's jeans, heavy, steel-capped boots, and tight, black top and Brian's similar jeans, boots and baggy, leather jacket.

The three were about to make their way out of the office, laughing and joking when they were met by..._ (To be continued)_

**A/N:** Yes, a cliff hanger. hides from the things being thrown at me the next chapter will be up soon, don't eat me for leaving it off here, seemed the best way to finish the chapter off ... Until the next chapter then ... **Mel **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, here's chapter two, please review, I want to know what the readers of this story are thinking...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Ione was on her way to the office too, in search of her tae-kwon-do teacher. She lifted her hand to push the door open, and stopped, stunned at the boy she saw in front of her through the glass door. He wasn't her type, she couldn't see herself with him, and didn't particularly want to. Ione was a late developer when it came to boys, she didn't know why, but none of them seemed to be able to hold her attention. Katren though, she'd probably fall head over heels the moment she saw this guy, he was gorgeous. Looking behind him Ione saw two girls in deep conversation. One had a long blonde plait, the same blonde as the boy's hair, and the other...was Katren!

_"So that's where she ran off to"_ thought Ione. She wondered who the two new kids were, and resolved to find out, walking towards her best friend. "Katren! There you are! Who's your new friend?"

"Oh, hi Ione, sorry I left you like that before! This is Tory Alexander, a new girl. She's just been telling me about how she and her brother, Brian, do kickboxing and tae-kwon-do. Hey, didn't you choose to do tae-kwon-do this year Ione? Maybe you'll be in the same class, wouldn't that be great!" Katren said all of this very fast, leaving everyone presents head whirling with all the new information.

"Ummm, yeah, that's right", said Ione, peering over Tory's shoulder to see which teacher she had. "Awesome, we've got the same teachers for tae-kwon-do, maths and science! Have you got a tae-kwon-do uniform yet?"

"Nope, I was told to go get one now. Do you think you could show Brian and I where to get them from?" asked Tory, turning to call her brother, who was smiling rather flirtatiously at some girls across the hallway. "Brian, this is Ione, a friend of Katren's, she's going to show us where we get uniforms for tae-kwon-do and kickboxing. Katren will come too, won't you?" Katren nodded.

Brian couldn't help feeling happier, knowing that Katren would be coming. He was flirtatious; a womaniser by nature, but this girl was different. In the looks department, she was gorgeous, her long, wavy, ash -brown hair falling to just above her waist, framing her near-angelic features. She had a petite build, but her most stunning feature had to be her piercing, icy blue eyes. Eyes that looked as though they could look straight through the soul of a guy, Brian mused. This girl would definitely be worth chasing after, and he made it his goal to get to know her more.

Not failing to notice her brother's appreciative looks towards Katren, Tory shot her brother a sly grin, accompanied by a raised eyebrow and a slight nod towards Katren. This was answered by a smile that lit up Brian's eyes, making his sister sigh mentally, though she was happy for him. He'd most definitely fallen hard and fast this time.

Meanwhile, Katren was jumping inside at the chance to accompany her new friend (she was determinedly denying to herself that Tory's brother had anything to do with it) as she wanted to get to know her better (again, pretending to herself that she didn't have any ulterior motives concerning Brian) "Hmm, oh, what were you saying?" asked Katren, blushing with embarrassment. Had Brian already caught her staring at him, whilst she daydreamed? Judging by the smug, yet oh so appealing, look on his gorgeous features, and by the way his baby blue eyes were dancing with amusement, he had.

"I asked if you were in tae-kwon-do too" Brian informed her, barely managing to hold back a laugh. Oh yes, he'd definitely manage to get this girl, it was just a matter of time.

"Oh, no" Ione jumped in, her facing slowly turning to a smirk nearly identical to Brian's, though for a different reason, "No, Katren here does archery with her lover-boy, Maelgwn" she proclaimed, giggling, whilst making gooey-eyes at Katren, in an attempt to imitate the way she supposedly stared at Maelgwyn. Not that Katren would admit to this of course, she was painfully shy when it came to admitting to having crushes, especially when the crush in question happened to be the most popular guy in their year level.

"But I was thinking of trying tae-kwon-do, I heard theres still spots in the class, and archery isn't really my thing" said Katren. The idea hadn't really crossed her mind till now, yet what she'd said was true, and if she did swap then she'd be able to spend more time with Brain. _No, Tory, not Brian,_ she scolded herself;_ I want to spend more time with Tory, my new friend. Brian just happens to be a particularly good extra!_ She never had been good at admitting to even herself how she felt.

Whilst her brother and two new friends were having that conversation Tory was staring around the hallway, taking particular notice of the guys. _Wow,_ she thought,_ they're so much better looking here than that last school. Oh wait, who's that? He's gorgeous. Looks like a popular type though, and maybe a bit too much of a flirt. I don't think he's quite my type. Can't hurt to ask Katren about him though. _Dragging herself out of her reverie she tapped Katren on the shoulder, and after discreetly pointing to the tall, dark haired, pale skinned youth surrounded by a crowd of athletic looking boys and a swooning group of giggling, and mostly ditzy-looking, girls asked his name.

"Oh, you like what you see huh? That's Maelgwyn, soccer extraordinaire, school hottie and most popular guy in our year level." Katren sighed, then immediately blushed even darker than she had when Ione had teased earlier, as Maelgwyn started walking over their way. "Ione, quickly, does my hair look alright?"

Ione laughed, "Hate to burst your bubble, Katren, but I don't think he's here for either of us," she said, directing a pointed look over Katren's shoulder to Maelgwyn, who was introducing himself to Brian, whilst trying (and failing) to look Tory up and down discreetly.

"Hi there, you must be new; I haven't seen either of you around. I'm Maelgwyn. You two have to be brother and sister, the resemblance is striking", Maelgwyn stated, whilst running a hand through his silky, dark, and slightly long mane of hair.

"I'm Brian, you're right we're both new. Say, you look pretty athletic; you don't do tae-kwon-do by any chance do you? It seems pretty big around here, and you look like you'd make a decent opponent."

Tory snorted at this, trying to keep a straight face. Brian had just completed his 2nd Dan grading, meaning he was a double black belt. She had yet to find anyone who could best him, though she herself wasn't far off it, being a 1st Dan black belt herself.

Maelgwyn looked back over to her, again running his eyes up and down her body, then asking in an flirtatious, overly elegant voice "Dear girl, do tell me your fair name, for I fear I will go mad, spending time in your presence but not talking to you," then dropping back into his normal voice to ask "And what's so funny about your brother saying that I'd make a good tae-kwon-do partner, seeing as I just had my application approved to be in the class?"

Tory finally gave in to laughter. She'd had guys like this fawning over her before; it had been a long time since she'd fallen for a speech such as this, they usually had in tears of laughter within seconds. It seemed just a little bit sleazy to her. Imitating the accent he had employed to talk to her she proclaimed "My name, dear man, is Tory, Tory Alexander. I find it amusing that you think yourself capable of taking on my brother in a fair, unarmed fight, seeing as he's a 2nd Dan black belt and you appear to just be a beginner. But we shall see, as I'm in that class too."

_All five of them brought together into one class_, Katren mused, _could this be coincidence, or were they meant to be together? _Katren was a deeply superstitious girl, and she believed that the chances that Fate threw her way should be used. _Including Brian_, she thought to herself, feeling rather bubbly inside. But perhaps they'd all been put together like this for a reason, maybe it was meant to be.

The bell rang, and the girls and guys split up, having gotten Brian and Tory's uniforms, to go to their separate change rooms, their first class, of course, being tae-kwon-do, whilst each dwelling on their separate thoughts of those they'd just met.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of the second chapter, I'm back at school not so I'm not too sure how often I'll be updating, probably fairly often if school doesn't get too hectic though. Please review, I'd like to know what you all think of this, if it's going somewhere that you interests you...**Mel**


	3. Chapter 3

High School Mayhem

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: The plan to steal the characters is taking some time to come up with, but I'll get there eventually. However as of this moment all characters that you recognise from the book are still Traci Harding's not mine...Do you think an armed kidnapping would work to steal them? (joking, joking) :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three –

Whilst in the change rooms Katren realised something. Tory and Brian were in the same year level, and were brother and sister, yet neither had made any reference to being twins. How was that possible?

She said as much to Tory, who sighed, and looking mildly saddened replied "When we were much younger Brian was in a tae-kwon-do accident. He took a kick to the temple and was in a coma for several months. He came out of it a week before the date set to turn off the life support. But because of all the school he missed he was put down a year level. He's 18, but he doesn't mind hanging out with kids a year younger."

Iona, Tory and Katren finished changing into their uniforms: for Iona and Katren white with a black dragon emblazoned on the back and for Tory black with a white dragon, because of her extra skills.

Upon entering the gymnasium they found Maelgwyn and Brian, who were talking to their teacher and another boy who was also dressed in tae-kwon-do uniform, awaiting their arrival across the padded floor. They strolled over, and the class began with their new teacher, who was also new to the school, introducing himself. "My name is Mr Irysta. I am to be your teacher in the art of self defense that we know as tae-kwon-do. As your instructor it is my right to request you call me _sensei_ whilst you are wearing those uniforms. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr Irysta" The room chorused readily, they were eager to begin.

Mr Irysta grinned "Obviously none of you are very awake this morning. Who would care to tell me if it's because it's morning or if it's because it's the first day back at school?"

The class stood in stunned silence, not only because a teacher was joking with them, but because they didn't understand what he meant. Ione was the first to cotton on.

"It's because we're not used to addressing our teachers by anything other than their last name, _sensei_", she replied, putting extra emphasis on the last word.

"Ah, I see", replied Mr Irysta, whose tone had become much more business-like. "I would like you to divide up into pairs. These pairs will be your training partners and opponents, and will remain the same throughout the year, not to be changed, unless dictated so by me. And I won't be changing them unless it's a life or death situation. I will, however, let you pick your own partners. You have five minutes to do so."

All six adolescents looked around the room, sizing each other up. Maelgwyn was the first to move, offering his hand to Tory "Since you think your brother is too much for me to handle, perhaps you will be my opponent instead?"

Tory giggled uncharacteristically, and to her great embarrassment blushed. What was it about this guy that could bring out the feminine side that she so fiercely repressed? Taking his waiting hand she replied "I would love to", giving him a flirtatious grin of her own, knowing what lay ahead, for him, although she could have no idea what lay ahead for herself.

With his sister and new friend gone Brian decided to be the next to choose. He walked to wards Katren, who met him in the centre of the circle drawn on the floor, at the heart of the dragon that was painted inside the shape. He paused for a second, unsure what to say, keeping it short and sweet by holding out his hand and asking "Partners?"

Katren put on a face of mock horror, snatched her hand towards herself, and in a tone that even the posh-est and snobbiest people she knew would envy ,cried "And why would I want to be partnered with a guy like you for the next year!" Brian's smile disappeared faster than Katren had thought it was possible, his shoulders slumped and he slowly walked away, until Katren outstretched her hand towards him, to grab his arm and turn him around. Her face falling into a sheepish grin she said "Just kidding", and when his face lit up with a grin that literally reached from ear to ear he grabbed her hand they walked to the edge of the circle on the floor, sitting next to each other.

That left Ione with the other boy, whom she didn't know. This didn't bother her, she liked meeting new people. She walked towards him, reaching out to take hold of his hand. "My name's Ione, looks like we're partners. I don't think we've met before, but I've seen you around. Your name is?"

"Tiernan", replied her new partner, smiling at his good fortunes. The girl before him, whilst not beautiful in the in-your-face style that Katren and Tory were, was quite good looking, a genuinely nice person, and he looked forward to them getting to know each other.

"Right," called their new sensei," I see you've partnered yourself, so its time for us to begin. I'd like each pair to sit at one of the four main compass points; I'll take the leftover point. You're to cross your legs, close your eyes and focus on your breathing. We'll be learning meditation today."

Six battered teens made their way back to their respective locker rooms at the end of the double period. The first half of their lesson had been dedicated to learning about meditation, which they were told they would be practising at the start and end of each lesson. The second half, the half they had all been much more eager to start, was dedicated to learning to fight. Today they had started on basic punches and kicks all mixed together into a kind of pattern, almost a dance. This, their sensei informed them, was known as _kata_.

He obviously had already known that Tory and Brian had much more experience than the rest of them, as he had called Tory out to the front to demonstrate with him. The rest of the class had shown different reactions to Tory's performance. For Brian it was pride, he had always admired his younger sister's determination to learn the martial arts. Maelgwyn and Katren could only stare in disbelief at the skills this rather petite girl was showing. Ione and Tiernan just sat back and watched the show, letting nothing of their thoughts show upon their faces.

Tory was the first to be changed into her clothes, and was waiting on Katren and Ione outside the change room, struggling to locate the classroom her next class, French, was in on the map that she'd picked up whilst in the office. She had just found the room, and was grinning triumphantly when Maelgwyn walked up to her, asking if he could talk to her for a minute. Her curiosity aroused, Tory followed him into a nearby corner.

"There's this awesome new movie showing at the local cinema tomorrow night, a martial arts one. I thought maybe we could go see it together?" Maelgwyn asked, looking rather cheerful, yet nervous at the same time.

Tory smiled cheekily, batting her eyelashes at him "Are you asking me out Maelgwyn?" she asked, in a teasing tone, as if she didn't think he was.

"Well, yes, I suppose I am" replied the flirtatious youth, in a very similar tone, seeming glad that she'd caught on so fast.

Tory thought for a second. Yes, she did like this guy, but she'd only just met him, and wasn't sure what kind of a person he was. She would talk to Ione and Katren about him, she decided, see what they thought of him, before she gave him an answer. Flashing him one last smile, she winked, moved so she could get past him back into the hallway, and gleaming with innocence said "I'll think about it" and went to find her French class, turning her back on his cries of "Wait, what do you mean? How will I know what you decide? Can I have your number? Email address? Tory?" Seeing that she wasn't going to answer he leant against the wall, muttering "Damn!" under his breath. Women and their mind games, why couldn't they make things simple? So, she was going to make things difficult. Two could play that game. But he'd get her in the end, he knew it. No girl resisted him for too long...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N. now im sure those of you who write yourselves know that on the stats page you can see how many hits your story has, how many people have it on story alert etc etc ive gotten about 10 times more readers than reviews, so if y'all could review after youve read this then i'd be really grateful, itd be nice to know what you're all thinking. Cheers, mel


	4. Chapter 4

High School Mayhem Chapter Four

Sorry about the wait for a new chappie, I've been back at school, and its taken a while to get used to homework again (I leave a lot to the last minute, so its not just this)

Thanks to all those who have reviewed, without those reviews I don't know if I would have kept writing...

whiz: thanks for the constructive criticim you made, I welcome it all, as everything you said were very good points. As for Brian being of a higher rank than Tory but her getting a special gi, I had always meant for both of them to get black gi's I just forgot to mention that Brian had one too. As for the school knowing of Tory and Brian's skills, that's a bit harder, how about we all just assume that Tory and Brian had to mention any particular talents they had when enrolling (I had to do that at my school. ) And I'm fairly sure (not 100 though, I could be wrong) that somewhere in the book a reference is made to Tory having a black gi (when she starts training the Masters in the first book of the trilogy, you know, with the round mat and all that)

ssdiablo: well im very glad that it made you smile, and longer chapters sound good, il work on that.

Keridwen: Thanks for all your encouragement, has been a lot of help

celticas: well without you I wouldn't have started writing, so I suppose I owe the biggest thank you to you, seeing as I find this so much fun. So thanks

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Tory, French was a breeze. For Maelgwn and Ione, French was the one class that made them dread school. It was apparent that Tory was miles head of the rest of the class by the time the bell signalling the end of class had rung, and seeing the relief that Maelgwn and Ione showed at being free to speak in their own language again she had an idea.

These new friends of hers were obviously good people and she figured that a good way to get to know him ("both of them, not just Maelgwn!" her conscious mind scolded the subconscious) would be to have them over to her house and try tutoring them to improve their French skills. This was, of course, a way to add to the foundations of her new friendships, not a way to get Maelgwn ("both of them, not just him!") alone...

Maelgwn's easy smile became a flirtatious smirk when he heard Tory's offer. "I thought you weren't sure about going out with me, yet here you are inviting me round to your places for hours on end. A little eager aren't we, we haven't even been on our first date yet!"

"I'll have you know you're not quite as irresistible as you think you are, I'm not agreeing to go out with you. Ione will be there too, she could use the help in French too" Tory declared, shrivelling inside at the though of her bright red colouring of her cheeks at this moment.

Maelgwn's smirk fell just a tiny bit, but he still added "That's how it'll start...That's how it always starts. I give you a week, maybe two before you declare Ione has had all the help she needs and make it one on one with me. I look forward to that day, ohhh, it'll be great", not realising just how wrong the path he had just gone down was.

Tory's stubborn streak kicked in, she hated to be treated like a sex object, or talked down to in this way, even if it was just in harmless jest. "We'll see about that. I want to help you with your French, that's what _friends_ do." putting extra emphasis on the word friends. "If you want to take up my offer, good. If you only want to come to see how long it takes to get into my pants, then don't bother, I won't make it worth your while in that regard. I might be blonde but I'm not stupid..." Turning her back on Maelgwn she stormed away to find Ione, finding relief in the knowledge that this offer of tutorial would be much easier. She also wanted to find out as much as she could about Maelgwn. Although she could plainly see that he was an up-himself jerk she couldn't help being attracted to him. She wondered what it would be like to kiss those full lips, to see what lay beneath his wrinkled basketball top..."Stop that!" she mentally ordered herself, as her mind started to wander down paths that she really, really didn't want to go down...of course she didn't, she wasn't falling for Maelgwn, this was just a passing crush, no more than that...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ione, after not-so-subtly winking at Katren, had found she had "some really important uuuh other stuff" to do and had left, causing Katren to blush rather prettily at her friend's very obvious ulterior motive: leaving her and Brian alone.

Brian, on the other hand, was trying hard to keep a straight face, finding Ione's not-so-subtle "subtlety" quite amusing. "So, is she normally that, errr, tactful?" he asked of Katren, gesturing to Ione as she practically ran down the hallway, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds, as if expecting to see that Katren and thrown herself at Brian.

"Yep, pretty much, though she normally pulls it off a little but more convincingly" Katren remarked, rolling her eyes slightly, a small grin on her lips.

"But what I really want to know is, do the couples she tries to set up ever actually get together?" asked Brian flirtatiously, raising his eyebrows in an exaggerated manner.

Katren couldn't help but blush further at that statement, causing Brian to feel elated. "_So she does feel the same way_" he mused. This could work quite well, if he played his cards right. Suddenly nervous, he ran a hand through his golden tresses of hair, and asked "Um, I was wondering, that is I was hoping, if you're not doing anything of course...D'you wanna do something together sometime?"

All of this poured out of his mouth very fast, making him sound slightly comical, but Katren didn't notice that as she stared into his deep, blue eyes, a dreamy expression covering her face. "_Oh my gosh, is this really happening? Did he really just ask me out? Quick, I need to say something, anything, I need to answer. Wake up already Katren!_"

Already Brian's short lived grin was fading, replaced by an expression of the utmost horror and embarrassment. Had he just blown his one chance with this girl? Did she really find him so repulsive that all she could do was to stare at him in that way? What was going on behind those beautiful brown eyes of hers? He wished she would say something.

Suddenly something seemed to snap into place in Katren's mind, and just as her beau was about to turn away a leave she burst out with "Of course I would, I'd love to! Pick me up at 7 tomorrow night. Oh this is awesome!"

His saddened expression had vanished the instant Katren's outburst had started, and was now traded for a corny grin, a grin so wide that it made the saying "grinning from ear to ear" seem literally possible. "Well I'll take that as a yes" he laughed, amused at her excitement "I've gotta run now, I guess I'll see you around. Remember, 7 tomorrow night"

He turned to leave, and as he walked away Katren slumped against a locker, a contented look glazing over her eyes, making it obvious she was off in her own little dream world. That is until a tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality. There stood Ione, her grin nearly as large as Brian's, not needing to say anything as Katren said "I should be mad at you, putting me on the spot like that, but what can I say except you're a genius! How do you know the perfect time to do that, I do believe that I've never seen you get it wrong. And actually, how do you manage to run off in one direction, yet turn up out of the blue from another direction seconds after Brian left, with a look on you face that says you heard everything we said."

Ione's grin only got wider, looking more and more like the cat who got the cream. "Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies. Just know that I have my ways and means", she stated mysteriously, causing Katren's euphoria induced giggles to become all the more cheerful.

"Ahhh Ione, what would I do without you?"

"I don't know, become a spinster aunt who lives in a caravan with 32 cats?" Ione muttered playfully, earning herself a light, joking slap on the arm from Katren.

"I heard that! Come on, we'd best get a move on, we'll be late for Maths..." Katren said as they hurried off to their next class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well as always, please review, I love knowing what you all think, and if you've got any ideas include them with your review or PM me.

Oh and I know I promised this one would be longer, and its not, but I kinda had writers block and it just seemed as though it needed to be finished here. The next chapter should be up fairly soon, I've got ideas for how I want it to go, and it'll definitely be longer than this one, I promise.

Cheers, mel


	5. Chapter 5

High School Mayhem Chapter Five

Hi ya'll, I know, its been a while, im sorry...Woohoo! Right now im sitting at over 120 hits, not bad for my first story, especially in such a small category. Thanks to anyone who's reading this, and please, at the end of this chapter, hit the _**review**_ button and tell me your thoughts on it (even flames and criticism are appreciated). Thanks also to those who review each chapter, without your advice I wouldn't still be writing this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: This applies for this chapter and last, as I forgot about it last time: The characters from this story, and anything else you recognise from the books belong to Traci Harding, I shall never own them, and I don't plan to, no need to sue me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now, without further ado, the very late arriving chapter five

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did what!" gasped Tory to Ione, who was still quite proud of her success with Brian and Katren.

"I set up Brian and Katren, they're going out together tomorrow night!" squealed Ione, wondering what Tory thought of the combination. "Do you think they'll make a good match?"

As Tory was about to reply, a cheerful male voice coming from behind them remarked "My, my, my, looks like there are no secrets around here huh Brian?" Maelgwn shook his dark hair out of his eyes, nodding in way of greeting to Ione, and enquiring of Tory "What time do you want me at your place, and what day?"

Brian's eyebrows rose about a mile in the air at this statement, and seeing this Tory quickly said "It's not like that, I'm tutoring Maelgwn and Ione in French. It'll be the _three_ of us" she stated, pointedly looking at Maelgwn.

To this Ione replied "Uhh, sorry to break in like this, but what? When did I say I was going to do this? Actually, when was I asked?"

Tory flushed, and looked at the ground, suddenly realising she'd never actually asked Ione "Oh, sorry, I meant to ask after French, but I was distracted" Maelgwn smiled here, realising that he had at the very least caught her attention "So what do you say Ione?" Tory finished, looking almost pleadingly at her.

"Yes, of course, thanks ...But are you sure you really want me there?" Ione playfully asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively at her and Maelgwn, who had subconsciously been moving closer together since the start of this conversation.

Maelgwn, who felt bad about how he'd talked to Tory earlier that day, jumped back from Tory, whose first thought at this action was "_aww, I wish he'd come back and stand that close to me again" _However, she told Ione "Maelgwn and I? Haha, no there's nothing happening there!" (though she didn't pull this off very successfully, her facial expressions told anyone looking that she wanted more) "I'll see both of you at my place, 7 tomorrow night"

With that out of the way Brian glanced at his watch, and realising how late it was said "C'mon Tory, we'd best get home, I'll wait for you by the car"

Tory had her own car, but her and Brian always went in the same car to and from car, they didn't see the point in paying for twice as much petrol each week. She drove a black 90's convertible, in impeccable condition, a real find. Her brother, on the other hand,drove a dark blue sedan, in not so great condition, but he was only keeping it because it was cheap to run, his real passion was motorbikes, one of which he was saving for.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was school today?" asked Renford Alexander asked his two children, as they dropped their bags in the living room and proceeded to the kitchen, where he awaited them. "What're the people here like? Finding your way around the school alright? I know it's bigger than your last one."

Tory and Brian, who were both very close to their father, answered all his questions with great enthusiasm, sharing their day's events, with only one or two omissions. They also took this chance to tell him about their plans for the next night, just to make sure he was ok with it all. "Hey Dad, I've asked a couple of people over here tomorrow night, for tutoring in French, you're alright with that?"

This interested Renford, as Tory wasn't normally the type to bother trying to teach others, she thought it better that they worked it all out themselves. "Yes, of course it's alright. Who are these people? New friends of yours?"

"Yep, their names are Maelgwn and Ione, they're both in my year level"

"Maelgwn? A guy?" Renford smiled, waggling his eyebrows just like everybody else who'd heard this plan had done. "Sure you're not just doing this tutoring thing to get him over to our house? Anyway, I won't be home, so you'll all be left in peace and quiet to ...err...study"

"I...no...what...but...how. No!" exclaimed Tory, getting quite worked up, before noticing the knowing, yet playful grin on her father's face. "Whatever" she said, smiling, before retreating to her room, to get started on her homework.

"What about you Brian, have you got plans for tomorrow night?" Renford asked, figuring that Brian, who was quite the ladies man, would have already got a line a mile long of possible female candidates to go out with.

"Oh, yeah, about that. I'm going out with a new, ummm friend. Katren." Brian replied, uncharacteristically withdrawn and closemouthed about the whole date. This was strange for Brian, who would normally brag and boast about his newest conquest for days and days, until his sister threatened to (and usually ended up trying to) beat him into silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on! You can do better than that! Haha, careful, better keep your defence up a bit more, jeez, Katren won't wanna go out with a guy who was given a black eye by his younger sister!" taunted Tory, who was breathing heavily, again carefully aiming a high kick at the Brian's undefended left side.

"Careful? I'll give you careful!" he puffed, grabbing her led mid-kick, and twisted hard, hard enough to make his small-framed sister lose balance and land on her back, on the padded matting she and her brother used to practice tae-kwon-do on when at home.

"Who's gonna look bad for their date now?" he teased. "You won't be able to sit down by tomorrow night, your butt's gonna be that sore. Maelgwn'll think you're an old lady." He chuckled, not seeing his sister stealthily reach out and grab his foot, yanking him down beside her, then flipping herself on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"It's not a date" she growled, sounding unconvincing ever to her own ears. Tory, though undoubtedly beautiful, rarely had dates. Most guys found something about her intimidating, she wasn't sure what it was, but it was definitely there. Maelgwn however, with his silky, dark hair, handsomely flopping into his eyes with a casual grace that he seemed unaware of, now _he_ was her kind of guy._ "Stop that!"_ her mind ordered, _"You're not a giddy 12 year old, so stop acting like one. You're not going out with him, he's _not_ your kind of guy, so quit it!"_

Brian, taking advantage of her distraction, rolled out from under her, and pinning her in the same way she had pinned him, looked down, laughed when he realised she was still totally spaced out and said "Whatever...I bags first shower!"

That broke Tory out of her daze, and as he sprinted for the bathroom she ran behind him calling out "Hey, no fair, you had first shower yesterday! It's my turn! Brian! Come back here! Fine, I've got it first tomorrow night, hehe, I'll make you late for your date!

The only response was the sound of a slamming door, the snap of a lock being used, and the torrential sound of the shower.

"Fine" muttered Tory, trailing off to her attic bedroom to plan what she'd wear the next night. Of course, not because she cared what Ione and Maelgwn thought of her, just because she wanted to look nice. Of course...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Katren was at home doing exactly the same thing as Tory. At least she wasn't in deep denial about whether her outing was a date she thought with a chuckle, thinking about how Tory seemed determined not to recognise her attraction to Maelgwn for what it was.

She wondered what Brian was doing now, and as she pondered away the phone rang. On the other end of the line was Tory. "Hello, Katren?"

"Yup. How are you? Where'd you get my number?" Katren queried , mildly confused over that issue

"Brian had it in his pocket, I ...erm ...borrowed it" Tory chuckled, knowing that he wouldn't be pleased that she'd been through his pockets again.

"Hehe, aaah, alright. What's your number then?"

"9327 2845" recited Tory

"So, you rang for...?"

"Oh, just to chat."

"Cool. So tomorrow night, what's that about? Why invite Ione on your date with Maelgwn, hehe, surely you're not into some kinda kinky threesome type thing" teased Katren, though she wasn't actually 100 convinced this wasn't true, she couldn't see any other reason to invite a third person.

"It's NOT a date " state Tory, for what felt like the millionth time. She sighed.

"Oh, ok then, sure whatever you say. What are you wearing for this "tutorial" then?" Katren enquired of her, knowing fully well that nobody save for Tory could convince Tory to come out of denial.

"It IS a tutorial, nothing more, nothing less!" replied Tory huffily, becoming frustrated with all these people who wouldn't believe her protests that it was an innocent study group.

"I never said it wasn't" said Katren sweetly, acting far too innocent.

"But the tone of your voice, you implied, you meant...Ah never mind" stuttered Tory, knowing she had no proof and that she sounded a bit stupid.

"So what are you wearing?" Katren changed the subject, curious to see what kind of effort Tory had put into planning

"Black bootleg jeans, black heeled boots and a green striped, long sleeved v-neck top" replied Tory somewhat anxiously, wanting Katren's opinion.

"Ooh, nice, Maelgwn'll love it" cooed Katren, quite amazed at how Tory seemed to know exactly what her beau-to-be would like.

"You think so?" asked Tory, still nervously.

"I know so. But I thought you didn't care what you were wearing because it's not a date" teased Katren

Tory knew that Katren had a point there

"Just because its not a date doesn't mean I don't want to look nice!" retorted Tory

"Aah, ok" replied Katren in a voice still sounding unconvinced of Tory's continued denial

"Hey, I've gotta run, Brian just got out of the shower, he wants the phone, probably to call you. See ya"

"Ok, buhbye" Katren said, hanging up once she heard the dial tone from Tory's end of the line.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning in home room Ione met up with Tory and Katren, grilling them on what they were wearing to their dates. "So what're you wearing Katren, Tory? And Tory, what are you and Maelgwn planning on doing, locking me in a cupboard?" she asked mischievously, winking at Maelgwn as he walked past to get to his seat, laughing fit to burst, having overheard her comment.

"Nah, we were leaning more towards the basement than a cupboard, but it's your choice Ione. Hey Tory, your 'rents gonna be home?"

"My mother left us for her composer boyfriend, a total sleaze bag he is. She lives somewhere in New York now. Dad'll be out, I'm not sure where, or when he's coming home"

_"Score!"_ though Maelgwn, _his couldn't have worked out better even if it had been planned. And if I know Ione, she'll give us all the space we need. I still can't work out what it is about Tory that's got me so interested, but I'd really like to get to know her better, she's so...amazing, wonderful, awesome...No, those don't describe her. She just seems perfect. Gee Maelgwn, calm down, you've known her 24 hours, don't fall too fast"_

At the same time Tory was thinking _"Well this is good, Ione seems willing to let us have a moment or two together, I really like him. He's not the type I'd normally go for, yet he's so confident, he doesn't seem like the others...I want to know more about him, to see what he's like away from all these people"_

Up the front of the class room their home teacher wasn't having much success at capturing the classes straying attentions. "Class, I need to tell you about...Ahem, these are the details for...OI! LISTEN UP! That's better. I need to tell you about the school camp you've got coming up next month. It's an outdoor ed camp, it's going to be held out in the bush. You'll spend three nights in a cabin, and one night camping in tents. You'll campout in groups of six, and be sharing two three-man tents between the three of you, so naturally we want you to have three girls and three guys in each group. There's going to be an information night next week, I expect to see all of you there. Class dismissed"

The room erupted into even more chaos and noise, as the bell rang for first period, science.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Answers to reviews –

whiz – thanks, I'm glad you think it's getting better **:-)** haha, death threats seem a bit harsh, maybe threats against your health though (joking)

ssdiablo – hehe, money ey? hugs money protectively miiine, all mine. Well, it's about 700 words longer than the last, so it's a start on longer chapters anyway.

celticas – Glad it made you laugh, that's always a good sign. Now if someone reviewed saying something like "It made me angry, so I decided to send you a letterbomb" that would be a bit scary...so don't do that, keep laughing **:-)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, I like knowing what you think. I'll post the next chapter when this one gets at least 3 reviews.**Mel**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I'm sorry for not updating. No real reason for it, I guess school, love and social lives took over from my computer life. I apologise for the wait, hope you like this chapter (which may or may not be good, it wasn't beta read, so sorry for any mistakes) Anyway, things are starting to happen in the story, so hopefully it's getting more interesting...

I hope to be updating more often now, as in a few weeks my summer holidays (7 weeks of them) start. I also aim to be at chapter nine or ten by the end of the year, but i don't want anyone to get their hopes up about it

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot. The plot is partially celticas'...So i do well and truly own nothing. This disclaimer applies for all future chapters.

* * *

The day dragged on for both Tory and Maelgwn, the minutes slowly ticking away. 

'_Surely it's not possible for a minute to take that long to pass, I mean it's only 60 seconds, that was at least 80!'_ thought Tory, glancing over at Maelgwn to see what he was doing. He too had his eyes fixed on the clock, a look of dismay plastered across his face, due to the amount of time school was taking to pass. He looked up, seeing Tory's glance in his direction, before she looked away.

'_I wonder what she was thinking…Probably about what a handsome devil I am. Or I hope so, anyway" _He looked back at the clock, silently willing the minute hand to reach that last millimetre that separated it from reaching 3 o'clock.

Just when the two of them thought they couldn't take it any more the ringing of the ell was heard, signalling the end of classes for the day, and meaning that Tory had two hours to get home, shower and change into something nice, before Maelgwn arrived.

'_Ione will be there too'_ she told herself firmly, _'and you don't want to be changing into anything too nice, you'll give him the wrong idea, not that he hasn't already got it.'_

She made her way out to her locker, off in her own little dream world, thinking about how the events of the night would play out, when she walked straight into Brian. Books flew everywhere, and both scrambled to pick theirs up. Brian looked up at his sister, who was letting him do most of the picking up of the books, and grinned.

'Betcha I can tell you who you were thinking about, and what you were thinking!' he gloated.

'Oh? And what makes you say that?' she questioned, genuinely curious.

'I know what you were thinking, and who you were thinking about, because the look on your face was exactly the same as the look on mine before we ran into each other. And I know for sure you were off in a similar daydream to what I was in. Just hopefully about a different person ' he replied, teasing her.

'I'll have you know that when I daydream about people, my facial expressions do not change!' Tory exclaimed, defending herself. _'Oh wait, no! I just admitted to daydreaming about Maelgwn! Damnit!'_ Her face must have changed again, because Brian started laughing as soon as the thought passed her mind.

'Do I need to tell you what you just said, or shall I assume from the look on your face that you've already worked it out?' he gloated, gleefully making fun of her.

'Oh, go away!' Tory snapped. 'And I'll have you know that I admitted to no such thing!'

'Sure, sure, if that's what you need to tell yourself to feel good, by all means go ahead.' He sent one more smirk her way, before walking off around the corner, on his way to tell Maelgwn about his encounter with his sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katren had already made her way home, and was standing in the middle of her room, wrapped in a fluffy white towel, staring down at the various clothing options lying on her bed. Her date wasn't for hours yet, but there was no time like the present to be prepared, and though she didn't want to get too excited and jinx herself, she thought that there was something special about Brian Alexander. Her hair hung down her back, slowly dripping dry, as she pondered over her options. 

Turning back to her cupboard, she glimpsed a pair of black, skintight jeans, thrown into a corner. Pulling them out, she looked them over once, turned back to her bed and grabbed her favourite purple off-the-shoulder top. She grabbed a pair of black boots which came half way up her calf,laid them all out on her bed and grinned. He was going to be awestruck when he saw her, she knew it.

* * *

Whilst this all happened, Ione was sitting in the deserted local park, a small grin on her face whilst she hummed to herself, deep in thought. Tory and Maelgwn were meant to be, she knew it. In fact, just about everyone knew it, except for Tory, that is. So if they were going to have a house to themselves, with her there, then she'd have to give them an opportunity to help Tory realise it, and hope they took that opportunity. But how to give them that private time, without being highly obvious about what she was doing. Ione thought for a few minutes longer, until here eyes lit up, and her face broke out into a beautiful grin. She knew what she had to do…

* * *

Brian was pacing nervously around their gym at home. He always came here when he needed time alone, and Tory knew that if her brother was in there with the door shut, then she should stay out until the door opened. He moved to the centre of the room, sat down with his legs crossed, and closed his eyes. He had his date with Katren in an hour or so, and he wanted to do some meditation before he went, to centre himself. However, 10 minutes, then 15, passed and all he could think of was her face, the way her hair hung down her back, the sparkle in her eyes. Whilst he might joke around with the guys about being the one to finally crack Katren's shell and get a date with her, he knew that it was much much more, that she as something to be treasured, worshipped even. Brian knew he had a bad history with girls, often using and dumping them, but he was determined not to ruin his one chance with the girl of his dreams. _' And she's even learning how to fight, '_ he mused, _'I don't think there's a single way to improve herm to make her more perfect than she is already.'_

His eyes flew open as a knock came at the door. Tory was standing there, in a white bathrobe, obviously having not decided what she was going to wear for her 'tutoring' session with Maelgwn.

' Hey bro, sorry to burst in and all, but it's quarter to seven, I thought I'd just make sure you knew that you should probably be leaving to pick up Katren now.'

Brian looked down at his watched, cursed under his breath when he saw the time, and leapt to his feet, running out the door to the gym.

Tory followed along behind him, asking 'So where are you taking her anyway?'

Brian turned around, grinned at her, and replied 'That, dearest sister of mine, would be telling. A magician never reveals his secrets.'

Tory had to laugh at this. 'A magician? So that's what you're calling yourself these days. Classy.'

Brian sent her one last look, asking 'So, are you planning on wearing that bathrobe for your date with Maelgwn tonight? I'm sure he'd love it, but isn't it a bit early on to just be wearing a robe? Oh right, wait a second, it's not a date, silly me.' He gave her one last cheeky grin, before grabbing his car keys and running out the door, before she could come after him to get her revenge for his comment.

* * *

Maelgwn was sitting by the door, glancing at the clock every few moments. It was quarter to seven, and he was expected at Tory's at seven thirty. He knew it'd take him fifteen minutes to get there, so he had half an hour's wait before he could leave. _' I wonder how she'd react, if I showed up half and hour early. She'd definitely pretend to be annoyed, act as if my coming on to her insults her. But what does she feel, underneath all that? I know she doesn't really find me so awful, I just need to get her to drop the mask and see that she truly does like me. Besides, if what Brian said before is true, she already has well and truly admitted to herself that I'm not so bad. And I mean, really, what's not to like?'_

Maelgwn again looked up at the clock and sighed. Not even a minute had passed since he'd last looked. The wait to see her again, her lithe and petite form, her beauteous face, the way she pouted when he complimented her. She was driving him insane, and she didn't even know it. Maelgwn decided that any act of annoyance he might get from her would be better than sitting here, slowly going mad. He got up, grabbed his keys and walked out to his car. He couldn't wait for another minute; he had to see her.

* * *

Tory stood in front of her full-length mirror, staring critically at herself. The black, skin-tight, v-necked dress she wore hugged her figure, showing off all the right areas. She couldn't decided whether it was too dressy, and she knew that it would spark Maelgwn's imagination, not that it needed help to be sparked. But the part of her that didn't want him lusting after her was now the minority. Whether she wanted to or not, she couldn't help but be attracted to him. His dark hair was gorgeous, and the stormy colour of his eyes entranced her whenever she looked into them. She had fallen for him, and she'd fallen hard. And boy, did she know it. 

As she walked down the stairs to put together some snacks for her, Maelgwn and Ione, the doorbell rang. She was confused, not expecting her friends for another half hour, and not expecting her father until tomorrow morning. _'Must be a salesman or something. Please don't let them be the kind who invite themselves in, I don't need that right now!'_

She walked over to the door, and opened it, letting the cold air from outside wash over her. Standing in front of her was Maelgwn, shivering slightly from the cold winds whipping around him, blowing his hair in all directions. _'God, he looks good when his hair's like that. Stop it! This is a _study_ thing. Keep those thoughts for later…'_

'Can I come in? It's just that, your house looks so warm and inviting, and out here its kind of cold and miserable…'

As he spoke to her, Tory snapped out of it, apologising and letting him in. 'I wasn't expecting you for another half hour. Not that it's bad you're here, of course, I don't have a problem with it.'

Maelgwn glanced around, noting that they were alone in the house. She didn't seemed angered or annoyed by his early presence is her house, so he decided to push his luck a little bit. ' I wasn't going to come so early, but I had all my things together, I was ready to leave the house, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're beautiful Tory, you light up any room that you enter with a single smile. I really like you, and when I'm not around you, it drives me mad.'

He looked towards the floor, knowing that she wouldn't react badly. He knew it, because he'd seen the look in her eyes when she saw him on her doorstep. He'd seen the happiness when he'd admitted what he felt. And looking up now, he could see the passion in her eyes as she walked purposefully towards him, stopping just under an arms length away from him.

She smiled cheekily at him, continuing to close the gap between them. 'Tell me something I didn't already know? Her eyes flickered ever so slightly towards the cough in the living room, and it was Maelgwn's turn to grin.

'So if I'm not getting any negative feedback, no sarcasm or insults, no slaps or punches, am I to assume that my advances are appreciated, and my feelings are in fact returned?' he inquired, using the same flirtatious elegant tone he had used the day they had met.

The look of passion in Tory's eyes increased, as she gave into desire. She looked at Maelgwn, replying 'Oh I don't know, why don't we find out?' Reaching for him, she pulled him towards her, pressing her lips against his, softly, but with enough obvious desire to let him know she was willing to go further. The broke apart, each sporting an ecstatic grin. Turning at the same time, they both looked over towards the couch, then looked at each other again. Without uttering another word they moved over to the couch, falling back onto it, no longer restraining the desire they felt for each other. As Maelgwn brushed his tongue across Tory's lips, seeking entry, the doorbell rang. Both looked to the door, at each other, and closed the distance between their lips again, silently agreeing to ignore it.

* * *

**_REVIEW, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU'RE ALL STILL INTERESTED IN READING_**

**mel, xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7 The Date Part One

High School Mayhem Chapter Seven

"The Date - Part One'

A/N: I know, I don't update. Not even going to try and give an excuse, coz I don't really have one. Merry Xmas everyone (few days late, but eh) and have a happy New Year when it comes around. Just one warning: my laptop's keyboard is stuffing me around a little bit, my 't' and 'u' keys don't always work, so if there's a lot of spelling mistakes, I'm sorry, blame the keyboard. And the last thing I want to say: I' VE FINALLY READ THE ENTIRE TRILOGY! The first six chapters of this story were written whilst I had only read the first book. Yay for me...

Also I broke the chapter into two parts (hence The Date Part One) because otherwise this chapter would have taken even longer to write, and it would have gone on forever too, and I'd rather make it easier by breaking it. Tory and Maelgwn are in this half, the next will be about Brian and Katren. Also, to anyone who speaks French, if there's a problem with the minimal amount of the language I included in the chapter, I'm sorry, it's been a month since my last class, and I may have forgotten a bit. I apologise for any language-slaughtering I may have inadvertently written.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all, except the plot from about half way through chapter one and onwards.

* * *

_As Maelgwn brushed his tongue across Tory's lips, seeking entry, the doorbell rang. Both looked to the door, at each other, and closed the distance between their lips again, silently agreeing to ignore it._

Outside, on the doorstep of the Alexander's house, Ione waited patiently. She'd rung the doorbell quite a few times now, and was still being ignored. She knew Tory was home, because the lights were on. She also knew that there was somebody else in the house, because of the car parked in the driveway. A car she knew very well, in fact a car belonging to one of her friends. Maelgwn's car. _'So that's why she's not answering the door. And we thought she didn't realise how much she liked him...'_ Ione decided that there wasn't much of a chance of the door being answered, and she didn't want to stay outside when there was a storm brewing, so she tried the door handle. Finding that the door was unlocked she let herself in, on the assumption that Tory would be too busy to notice, and when she did she'd be too flustered to care.

Ione continued into what looked to be a lounge room. Here, her suspicions were confirmed, as she saw her two friends locked in a passionate embrace. After clearing her throat loudly to get their attention failed to break them up, she asked 'So, um, how long's Maelgwn be here, and how much longer are you two gonna be? 'Coz I kinda need help with my French, and I came coz I was told I could get some help, and I'd really rather not watch you helping Maelgwn with a completely different kind of French...'

At this Tory and Maelgwn sprang apart, each looking mildly guilty. Maelgwn however still managed to have a huge smile on his face, whilst Tory did indeed look flustered like Ione had thought she would. 'Oh um, I was just, looking at Maelgwn's teeth...yeah, he had a toothache, and he asked me to look at it, so I was just seeing if the tooth looked ok' At this point Tory trailed off, looking even more embarrassed if possible. 'That wasn't even half way believable, was it?' she asked.

At this both Maelgwn and Ione both cracked up laughing. 'Which of us will tell her?' Ione asked Maelgwn.

'I'll do it. Tory, hate to break it to you, but I've heard my four year old neighbours come up with better excuses than that one. How about you go grab your French books and me and Ione will get started on studying.'

* * *

Whilst Tory was out in the kitchen she heard Maelgwn say 'Oh, I'll be right back, I want to ask Tory where her bathroom is. I'll send her back in here, you two start without me.' As Maelgwn walked into he found Tory leaning against the bench grinning at him. 'I take it you don't believe that I want to find the bathroom then,' he said, trying to look hurt and failing miserably. 

'You know, those puppy eyes your pulling at me don't work, Brian does it too often. I'm immune to them,' said Tory, laughing at the ridiculous face Maelgwn was pulling. 'And no, I didn't believe your bathroom story, though admittedly it was better than my toothache story. Care to tell me what you really wanted?'

'Well, ideally I'd like some kind of private Jacuzzi that only you and a guest can get in to, with lots of candles lit and soft piano music playing in the background, but that might be a bit too much to ask for right now, so I'd settle for some way of losing Ione in your house later on, just for a little while.' He grinned, not thinking that she'd agree to locking her friend up somewhere in her house, and wondering what kind of response he'd get. Tory however, just looked thoughtful for a minute or so.

'Well, we do have a basement. It's where I leave all my old school books. It also has a second door that Ione could find if she looked hard enough...We could always send her down to find one of my French dictionaries.' At this thought Tory got a purely evil grin on her face, before reverting suddenly back to a look more innocent than an angel could pull.

'You know, now I see what Brian meant when he said you're not that sweet. You'd seriously lock her down there? I mean I would, but I never expected you to agree.'

'Hey, what's Brian been saying about me? If he's been whinging about that time I broke his nose, it wasn't really my fault, he shouldn't have been standing near me when I got angry at him!!' Tory said all of this very fast, as though it was a statement she said a lot.

Maelgwn couldn't help but laugh at this, saying 'No, he hasn't said anything about you breaking any of his bones, though I'll make a note to ask him about that now. No, he just said that you might look all cute and innocent, but at times you act like some evil devil-spirit takes over. He also said you're twice as much fun when the devil side comes out, if that's any consolation. And I can see what he means about that, though I hope you don't lock friends in basements so that you can make up with your brother...'

At this Tory looked revolted, before getting a cunning look upon her face. 'Who says we're locking her down there so that we can make out? I'm only doing it so that you can have one on one help with that French homework due tomorrow.' With a look of evil glee she bounced out of the kitchen, books in hand, back to the lounge where Ione was waiting. Stopping at the doorway she turned and said, 'Oh, bathrooms the third on the left down that hallway. Do hurry back, I wouldn't want you to fall behind.'

Maelgwn walked down the hall, searching for the bathroom. As he walked he thought '_That is one helluva girl. What have I got myself into?'_ After thinking about the basement idea though, he also thought, _'Meh, maybe a little evil, but hey, works for me.'

* * *

_

Maelgwn walked back into the lounge to find Tory and Ione revising French verbs and the present and past tense. Ione was looking incredibly frustrated, while Tory radiated calmness and patience. 'Ok, so then what would _you spoke to me_ be then?'

Ione kept her frustrated expression, but also appeared to be thinking quite hard. Eventually she hesitantly answered 'Tu me parles?'

Tory sighed, but kept the calming smile upon her face. 'Your close, but you've still got your tenses mixed up. Think about what you said, _Tu me parles_, and tell me what it means. Then try and get _you spoke to me_ again."

Ione was silent a few minutes, before saying 'Tu me parles would mean _you speak to me_, not you spoke to me, because it's present, not past tense. But I still can't get the past tense. I hate this stupid subject, why did I take it in the first place?'

At this point Maelgwn spoke up, a cheeky grin on his face, saying 'You took it coz I took it, and you couldn't bear to be separated from me for one period."

Tory couldn't help but laugh at this, as Ione, already upset from the French, looked ready to slap Maelgwn. Then Ione smiled, and Tory relaxed a bit. 'Well Maelgwn, if you're the expert at French that you claim to be, then tell me, what's _you spoke to me_?'

Maelgwn's cocky grin quite shower that he did indeed know the answer, but she let him give it and show off anyway, so that Ione would then know the answer. 'The past tense, you spoke to me, would be _tu m'as parlé_, right Tory?'

'Yep, that's right. How 'bout we take a break now, I've got some old dictionaries and stuff in the basement that we could get, and we could grab some food. Ione, how about you go get the dictionaries? The basement's the second on the left down the hallway.' Tory had quite an evil look on her face as she said this.

As Ione left, Tory urged Maelgwn after to sneak after her and lock the basement door. Their hallway was carpeted, so as long as he was careful, Ione would have no idea she'd been followed, and would think the basement locking was just an accident, something Tory forgot to tell her.

Maelgwn came back a few minutes later, an ecstatic grin on his face. 'So Tory, where were we?'

* * *

Ione dutifully put in a few minutes of screaming and banging on the door before she fell silent. She'd heard Tory and Maelgwn planning to lock her in here before, so she wasn't exactly shocked to find herself her. Nor was she shocked that they'd do this to her, she'd seen the way they looked at each other, they weren't going to just be some temporary fling, she knew it. After she'd let them know she was stuck down here she found a chair and sat down, looking at her watch. She'd give them 15 minutes before finding her way out, it only seemed fair since she'd overheard their plan. And meanwhile, she'd search for those French dictionaries; it couldn't hurt to try to spend the time productively.

* * *

To Tory and Maelgwn, the time passed in a flash, being off in their own little world. Tory whispered to Maelgwn 'She's gone quiet, maybe she's given up. We should probably go and let her out soon, it was kinda harsh. Though, undoubtedly worth it.' 

Maelgwn looked into her eyes, before answering 'How bout we let her out in another five minutes, hmm?' To this Tory nodded, engaging him in another passionate kiss.

Suddenly, a voice from the corner said 'Let who out, there's nobody down there.' Tory and Maelgwn both turned around to find Ione standing there looking at them, the expression on her face none too pleased.

Tory glanced at Maelgwn, looked back to Ione, then reached for Maelgwn's hand and shouted, 'To the basement!', running for it and dragging him along after her. When they got to the basement they collapsed on the ground, laughing hysterically. 'Well at least she managed to get out eventually' said Tory, gasping for breath.

That was when they heard the clicking noise of the key being turned in its lock. 'So Tory, where's that second door you mentioned?' Maelgwn asked, looking around.

'It's over there, behind that hanging sheet. C'mon, lets get out of here.' Tory walked over to the door and twisted the doorknob. It turned, but she couldn't push the door, it felt like it was stuck. 'Hey, come give me a hand, I think it's jammed or something.' After Maelgwn had tried to help her and their combined efforts to open the door had failed, realisation struck Tory. 'She barricaded it from the other side. We really are stuck in here. Ah well, she'll let us out eventually.' Sending a sultry look Maelgwn's way, she asked 'So, uhh, where were we?'

* * *

A/N: That's it, you'll find out what happens to them in the next chapter. Reviews would be good, there's no incentive to go on when they don't come. I may not have gotten to nine like I'd hoped to, by new year, but I've updated much more regularly that I was at least, and I'm planning to try and go on this way, or better. So **Review**, and tell me your opinions on whether it's worth me going on with this or not. 

Mel


End file.
